How To Be A Mercenary
by Ms.Mad.Hatter.Hightopp
Summary: I'm Chiharu. I am a mercenary for hire. I am a  Anime. What more do you want? My life story?  Senri/OC


Name: Chiharu

Looks:

Human form: Has blue hair that comes down to her knees. Wears a black trench coat with the hood up and covering her eyes. She has white shorts with numerous belts over them and a white tank top that had shreds in it and more belts on top. Had a belt around each thigh of her leg and one black thigh high legging that comes up two inches past her knee and bandages around the other leg. Then leg warmers over the legging and combat boots. A choker around her neck.

+Anima form: Has her blue hair still in +Anima form, though her top becomes a tube top that only covers her chest. She keeps the shorts as scales form over her legs and arms. Fins appear out over her ears and on her hips and thighs. Also two large decorative fins form on her back. Forms sharp claws on her hands and feet. Choker turns gold in the water and her gils are on her sides.

Age: 16

+Anima mark: Looks like a 'C' itched into her shoulder.

Info: She was always picked on when she was young, but the difference from her and the other girls was that she fought back. Then one day, two boys tried to rape her and her only option was to escape into the water when she was only five years old. She made it into the water but the men tried to follow her and out of desperation she turned into a Betta fish. She was able to breath under water and fight back with arms and legs and swim really fast. She beat and scratched them almost to death before she got control over herself and left them on the edge of the river they were in and swam away. Now she has been on a journey, just to be doing something. Became a mercenary for money. Takes on odd jobs.

Chiharu was walking along the dirt road. There wasn't much to see. A few buildings, and a house every now and then. Maybe even a tree. She had pasted what looked like a circus from way back, and they claimed that they had a mermaid and when they found out Chiharu was a mercenary, they hired her to track down their run away star and bring her back. This was going to be a hassle. She could already feel it. They must not be a very good circus if they have to rely on one act to bring in all their profit. She wasn't even sure if she was really going to even do it. They had made the stupid mistake of paying her all of her money before the job. This obviously was their first time hiring a mercenary because smart people would give on third before to spark their interest in the job and the rest after it was complete. That doesn't mean that they still will complete the job just to get the rest of the money. That's why you had to be careful in picking your mercenary. Chiharu usually was one of the mercenary that always finished the job, but she knew that their "mermaid" was really a +Anima and wasn't too sure if she wanted to condom a fellow fish girl to that kind of life. They must have treated her horrible if she ran away. Chiharu then got to a big city. There were people everywhere and she felt a little uncomfortable. Then when spotted some steps that it seemed no one was really going on. There were already three people sitting on them really. Two boys that looked to be the age of eleven and another that looked to be 17. Just a year older than Chiharu. She sat a few steps below them and completely ignored their existence till the boy with the black hair somehow appeared next to her.

"Hi! I'm Cooro! What's your name?" He asked with what appeared to be an innocent face. Though something in Chiharu told her to be wary of him.

"Cooro! Leave that person alone! They probably don't even want to talk to you." Another young voice called down to the black haired youth. Chiharu guessed it was the other boy. She turned to look at him and desided he looked almost like a girl that he was probably mistaken as one a lot. Also, she noted that he looked like the kid in the picture that the circus master had given her. Well. She found the run away star without looking. Now the question was, turn him in or not.

"You know. That circus is still looking for you. Even went so far as to hire missionaries to look for you. Though they sure are dumb. They give the mercenary all the pay before the job is even done." Chiharu decided to let out that small bit of info to freak the kid out. All three tensed when she said this. The oldest boy looked like he was about to attack Chiharu. That's what she liked. Someone that wasn't afraid to fight her just because she was a girl. Suddenly, two kids came running in their direction and ran into them. When they gained balance back, Chiharu noticed that her knife that was strapped to one of her thighs was gone. Also the black hair boy was complaining about his bread being stolen. The oldest got up without saying anything and started running after the kids. Either he was helping his friend with the stolen bread, or they took something from him as well. Chiharu was not far behind chasing after the kids for her knife. That knife was all she had left from her family. She was speeding down the street after the kids and saw them duck into what looked to be some building ruins. That must be their hide out. Without hesitation she ran in after them. Along the way, Chiharu had somehow pasted the oldest boy and he was right behind her in chasing the kids. Then they spit up. Chiharu had already caught sight of what each was holding and found they younger one had her knife, so she followed her. Apparently the youngest had whatever the guy behind her wanted because the bread was with the other girl. We ran through the tunnels. it's a good thing that I was use to being in dark places. I was just following the girl by her outline in the dark. I could hear the guy slowing down from lack of sight, so I decided to take pity on him and reach back and took his hand, leading him through the dark. We ran to a dead end, where the path drops off into water with spikes scattered around. The little girl that we were chasing apparently couldn't see, so she had ran right off and was hanging on a ledge that was a little below our feet.

"Might as well save her. Plus she has our stuff. Help lower me down to her." I commanded the guy with me. He took a hold of my thighs when I bent over the edge and I reached for the girl. After I got her to stop panicking, we were able to get her up. I guess she was so thankful to us, she gave me back my knife and the guy his book. He was chasing the girl for a book. Wow, it must be really important.

Now we were faced with a new problem. When we had come to the cliff, we had to slide down a long, steep slope. Now were stuck here. The girl we had just saved was clinging onto my side and didn't seem to be letting go any time soon. The guy had also moved to my other side and was standing like he was a bodyguard over us or something. I think I stepped into a alternate universe. All of the sudden, light was shown down from the top of the slope. We could see figures at the top and hear voices calling down at us.

"Mako! Are you down there? Are you hurt?" a older, female voice called.

"Sena! I'm down here. There is this girl and guy that helped me from falling off the cliff. My flashlight dropped though. I'm scared!" Mako, who was still cling to me, yelled up to who we know is Sena, but not what she looks like. Then a rope was dropped in front of us. The guy behind me started to gently push me and Mako toward the rope. I think he wants us to go first.

"Your name is Mako, right? Can you climb up on your own, or do you need help?" I asked in a low voice. She looked terrified at the idea that I suggest she climb up on her own. I sighed and picked her up. Placing her on my back.

"Hey! Who ever is up there. Tie the rope to something sturdy. I'm climbing up with Mako on my back. I think she is to scared to move." I called to Sena and whoever else is up there. They gave the okay and I started to climb up the rope. The guy that was stuck down here with me as right behind us. I think he was making sure the girl doesn't fall off my back.

When we got to the top, We saw three girls and the two boys that were with the guy behind me. What I find rude was that Mako was quickly pulled off my back and pushed behind someone like I, the person that just helped her, was going to hurt her. How rude can they be. The two boys ran to their friend to check if he was alright. I just stood between the two groups by myself. I left out a sigh as I crossed my arms.

"Senri! Are you okay? Did you get your book back?" The black haired boy, he said he was called Cooro, asked who I now know was Senri. I then felt a tug at my coat. I looked down to see Mako back at my side, and clinging onto my coat. I let out another sigh and squatted down to her height,

"Can I help you?" I asked in my low voice. The one I have been speaking in this whole time. Her response was just to through her arms around my neck and wrap her legs around my waist. I stood up and did a few test jumps to see if she would let go. It seemed to only make her hold on tighter. So I wrapped an arm around her waist so her arms weren't too strained from holding on to me. The others were now looking at us with confusion and shock all over their faces. I just rolled my eyes. Finally one of the girls, the leader I would presume stepped forward to address us.

"I'm sorry for the trouble my girls have caused. I told them we don't still from other children." The girl that seemed to take role of leader said while facing me. I guess she thought I was their leader. What a sexist group.

"I'm not with them. They just took my knife. I got it back. End of story. No harm done. I only chased them because the knife was important to my family." I said as I again tried to get the girl to let go. It seems she was having none of that. She just tightened her hold. I then felt a presence next to me. It appears that Senri is still feeling protective of me. Well, doesn't matter. He will be gone just like the rest. I'm not sticking around here for much longer also. After a little bit more talking, the group of bandit girls led us deeper into their hideout to where their base is. This is like a maze.


End file.
